Final Postscript
by distorted-clarity
Summary: In a cruel twist of fate, Tezuka and Fuji are sent to a behaviour correctional facilty. Through a series of letters, they reveal the down low on the 'happy life' they are supposed to lead. Together, they prove that even there, true love is to be found.
1. First Postscript

**Note: Age of Fuji and Tezuka : Second year students. A.K.A. The age of Momoshiro and Kaidou in the anime. ) Therefore, this takes place one year before the events in the manga and anime.**

**Tezuka's Would-be Letter, One**

Hello. Father and Mother. It's the first day, and I'm hating it already. No, I don't miss you.

They confiscated our food. And the fat people here like giving us lectures. That's basically everyone, by the way. In paraphrase, what the fattest guy said was, "From now on, you will not entertain any thoughts of 'fun'. Your lives are of no value. You were sent here because you suck to hell. It's my job to make sure you bloody pay for it, so don't try my tricks. We will not hesitate to use violence. You will talk only when we speak to you. You will only answer with "Yes, sir." Anything else will not be tolerated. You will obey everything we tell you to do without question or complaint. Is that clear?"

That particular guy also likes glaring. And, he has a problem with his grammar. Only, I put it into its grammatically correct form for you to read.

Because I answered with 'yes', I deserved to have my face bruised by his fortunately, ham-like and fatty fist. The impact was enough to fling me onto the ground. And I didn't want to get up. But he spat on my face, and made me. I didn't want to submit to him. The oversized and obese creature of an obviously low IQ. But there's nothing much you can do when the guy is overweight and sumo-wrestler sized.

Today I learnt to answer. With 'Yes, sir.' And always to keep my eyes on the ground. Because if you don't, you get hit. If you don't listen, you get hit. And if you answer... well, you get hit.

I also learnt that I was vermin. Scum, a son of a bitch, loser. And they can hurt us. Because you signed the indemnity form releasing them of any responsibility should we get hurt. Ingenious.

After that, for my insolence, I had to run laps. I hadn't learnt my lesson yet. I answered back. So he made Fuji run laps too. I told him he had a fracture. A wounded knee. Like they listened. And for that, we got ten more laps.

It was my fault that Fuji had to run despite his injury. And the fatty spared no time in reminding him so. I don't think Fuji is angry about it. But I feel guilty.

He could hardly walk to the field where he was supposed to start jogging. He hobbled there anyway, and started on the first lap. The pain overtook when he rounded the second corner, and he passed out. The fatty came over, looked at him, and told me to continue jogging, because Fuji could continue his rounds when he came to.

So I carried him, on my back. The once white bandage was saturated in blood, and his face had gone white from excessive blood loss. The blood ran down his leg, and stained my clothes as well. Fuji awoke around the fortieth lap. But all he said was 'don't let your guard down' before he slipped back into unconsciousness. My turn was to come. The fatigue caught up with me five rounds to completing the stipulated sixty laps. And I lost consciousness too.

Fainting, is not a pleasant sensation.

When I came to, it was in the middle of the night. And Fuji was going around the field, hobbling painfully. Somehow, we completed our laps. We had to.

Technically, you are not going to read this. Because even though we're forced to write home once a week, they censor our letters in case we write anything negative about the program. They also kindly offer suggestions for what to write, if we are stumped. The letter you will receive will contain an imaginary account of the swimming trip we had yesterday. The last letter I wrote was confiscated, and they left me without dinner for three days.

But they will not break me. Because I am never going to let my guard down. Never again.

--Tezuka

P.S.: I hate you for sending me here.

--

_He was bullied again, as usual. This time they had broken his spectacles, and he was crying. Every free period they dragged him onto the muddy ground, pulling his hair, or breaking his nose. Today, it was raining. Raining very heavily, and his tears were lost in the onslaught of dilute carbonic acid._

"_Why do you do this?"_

_The question had stumped them._

"_Uhh. Uhm… 'cause it's fun?"_

_"Yeah! It's fun!" The five gorillas nodded in assent with each other. Then, seemingly disconcerted, they left him alone, scratching their heads. And he remained on the ground, soaked with mud, and covered with bruises from the blows they dealt him. Tezuka curled up in a ball, wishing that he could leave this place forever._

"_Tezuka!" Fuji caught up to him with ease. He shrank back against the wall, not wishing to face the friend he had been trying to avoid._

"_Let's go." He smiled with his eyes half-closed. They walked in peaceful silence, and Tezuka was relieved that his friend had not noticed a thing. When they reached the block four houses away from their homes, Fuji stopped._

_Tezuka raised an eyebrow at him._

"_What is it?"_

_Without answering, Fuji seized his left arm. Started, Tezuka tried to break away from his grasp. But Fuji was an expert at both judo and karate. Tezuka's muscles were of no match. Calmly, and without effort, Fuji held his left arm still, and rolled up the sleeve of his coat. Numerous blue-black bruises stained his skin. He closed his eyes in defeat. _

"_Why didn't you tell me?" He spoke quietly. Tezuka's eyes flickered open to see Fuji staring into them._

"_I didn't want you to get hurt."_

"_I'm able to take care of myself."_

"_But it's five against one! Even you-"_

_But Fuji had walked off ahead of him. Tezuka made no attempt to catch up, and he was left alone for the second time that day. Then, he got up, and walked around the neighborhood, slowly getting drenched. He had an umbrella but didn't bother. Who would?_

--

**Tezuka's Actual Letter, One**

Hi, mother and father! This place is great! Everyone is nice, and no one ever yells. Just yesterday, we went swimming, and I caught a fish. I'll be doing my best to become a different person, so don't worry about me. I'm eating well and I love doing all the activities here.

Till next time, then!

--Tezuka

P.S.: I love you for sending me here!

--

A/N: Thanks for reading this story! (: The main motivation behind our collaboration venture was to adapt the reality of the horror behind these facilities into a story, just so more people will know what's happening. Tezuka and Fuji's story here will be based on accounts of many people who suffered in these boot camps. For more information on what actually take place, please refer to the links below:

/deaths.asp

/thayerlearningcenter.asp

(The links won't work.. so I'll put spaces in between. Please remove the spaces, and take a look.)

www . / thayer learning center.asp

www.isaccorp. org/deaths. asp

We hope you have enjoyed this story, and constructive criticism on how we can improve it is always welcome!

edit: The first chapter has undergone a severe amendment in the style of narrating, because I thought it sucked. -Vio.

**distorted-clarity**


	2. Second Postscript

It was still dark... But it was so noisy... Blearily, Tezuka's eyes opened a crack. Then, it all came back to him, and his eyes shot wide. A loud clanging noise almost caused his ears to bleed. He curled up and covered his ears, but the noise just got louder, and louder.

He was in a behaviour correctional facility. Also known as boot camp.

He didn't want to get up, but the noise bored into his brain and ears. Slowly and painfully. He sat up, and prodded at Fuji's limp body. He turned over, a peaceful smile reposing on his lips, and Tezuka hadn't the heart to wake him. Instead, he looked around the place...

But all he could make out in the dark were rows upon rows of bunk beds against the cold, blank walls. There were nearly thirty beds squeezed into this tiny room, and Tezuka saw why his entire body was aching. The beds didn't have mattresses.

Suppressing a groan, Tezuka lifted himself off what they called bed, each movement painful and limited. What should he do? Just sit around and wait for instructions? He stole another look at the still sleeping Fuji and let out a small, shaky sigh.

"Oi! Wake up, wake up!" The sudden holler sent Tezuka's pulse rate skyrocketing. Tapping reluctantly on Fuji's shoulder, he...

Reluctantly, he shook Fuji, trying to make him wake up, but his friend seemed dead to the world. A sudden fear stabbed at his heart.

"Don't worry." A calm, even voice spoke from above him. Tezuka looked up to see a dark-haired boy dangling precariously from the rusty light fixture.

"I've seen them worse, just let him rest. He's new, if we don't act suspiciously, they might not notice that he's missing."

Tezuka hesitated.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"You're welcome." The boy leaped nimbly off the fixture and landed lightly next to him."In a place like this, we got to stick for each other, or we won't make it through."

He reached towards Fuji. Reflexively, Tezuka jumped up, and stood between the strange boy, and his friend.

The boy regarded him keenly, then, he held out his hand.

"Mizuki Hajime."

--

_When he got home, they were talking. As a rule, it really isn't good when your parents start talking. Not when the parents of your best friend are over at your house, deep in talk. Not when the __**–aunt**__- of your best friend, notorious for busying and bodying over other people's business was over at your house deep in talk with –__**your**__- parents._

_All the ingredients for disaster were lined up like bowling pins, and Tezuka knew that something was wrong. Quickly, he dumped his bag on the floor, and backed out through the door. Heart pounding, he called out._

"_Tadaima!" then, he waited two seconds before yelling "Ittekimasu!", and running off._

_Seconds later (Fuji did live next door after all.) he was hammering on next door's door. No pun intended. _

"_Fuji!" He pounded heavily and desperately on the antique rosewood. It creaked ominously. "Fuji! Open the door!" Without warning, it swung open, and Tezuka lost his balance, falling forwards…_

_After they had separated, Fuji went on a hunt of the neighbourhood. An hour later, he had found them. He entered the cafe calmly, and looked at home, despite rivulets of water dripping down his hair. He'd eyed the pack leader, and walked back out. He stood outside the doorway, waiting. The gorillas were smirking, and cracking their knuckles. Apparently, they found him small fry. His smile widened as he led them away._

_Fifteen minutes later, he had a black eye, and his leg felt like it was fractured. A large gaping wound in his right knee bled freely, staining his clothes with a bright, sticky red._

_But the other five were comatose on the ground. Panting, Fuji hobbled away from the alley, numbing his mind to the pain._

_--_

_He did not want Tezuka to see him in his current state, but fear for the door led him to open it. Comically, Tezuka began to fall forwards. Reflexively, he attempted to catch him before he fell. But his leg sent pain wrenching into his heart, and he collapsed, Tezuka landing awkwardly, on top of him. Fuji looked up, and would have felt like laughing, but for two thins._

_First, his leg hurt like hell._

_Secondly, their parents, and his aunt were storming up the driveway._

"_You see! Do you see what I'm talking about?!" Her hair is an angry tangle, and her face is red. "Your child is behaving too intimately with my nephew! I cannot have it! I will not have it! If they turn out to be homosexual, I will hold you responsible!" Dramatically, she stalked off to the spare room, leaving a queer silence in her wake. Fuji turned to face his parents, smiling as if amused, but they did not smile back at him. They looked worried. _

_He dropped the smile, and took hold of Tezuka's hand, dragging him back to his room. His parents looked anxiously after their disappearing figures._

_--_

"_Fuji, what happened? You look terrible."_

_He made no reply, and looked away._

"_You looked them up didn't you?"_

_He shrugged. What was there to say?_

"_Can you tell me what is happening now?"_

_Fuji looked up, and stared steadily into Tezuka's eyes._

"_After I got injured, my aunt screamed bloody murder, and claims we're homosexuals because I got injured fighting for you."_

_Tezuka stuffed back a giggle._

"_Very funny."_

_Fuji stared back somberly at him._

"_I'm serious, she's been looking for an excuse for a long time now."_

"_Excuse? Excuse for what?"_

_His tone was grim._

"_To send us to her friend's special facility." He drew a breath. "For troubled teens."_

_--_

Warning lights went off instinctively in Tezuka's mind, and a small voice said that no one should be trusted in this place. But now that Fuji was down, Tezuka told himself he had no choice.

He held out a hand cautiously, feeling the other boy's strong, firm grip, and didn't stop him when he edged closer to the tensai. "Don't let your guard down. ...Right?"

"He doesn't look well." That simple comment caused his heart to tighten with worry. If Fuji fell sick here, God knew what could happen to him.

The same hand he had shaken now rested on Fuji's forehead. Mizuki's eyebrows furrowed ominously, an almost telltale sign that something was definitely wrong.

"He feels hot. I think he's got a fever coming."

Fear. It struck deep into his heart, clawing its way through.

Hurriedly, he felt his friend's forehead as well. Then, he grabbed his hand back.

"Ow!" He glanced at Mizuki."Let's inform them, they'll bring him to a doctor, and - "

"Stop! Don't you realise it? None of us have received medical assistance, and your friend here won't be an exception!"

Tezuka glared at him, and he looked steadily back.

"Please." His voice was gentle. "I want to help your friend too. But now there is nothing we can do, so let's go down to breakfast, and decide on a plan after eating, alright?"

Tezuka paused, wavering, unsure.

"Trust me."

"Fine." He snapped. "But no matter what, I'm getting him to a doctor."

Tezuka hadn't expected a normal, decent breakfast at this boot camp. But once again, it proved him wrong. Wholemeal sandwiches with ham and egg were placed in paper plates resting on the long rows of tables, where many cadets had already settled down at. He turned to the only other person he knew, and asked sceptically, "Did they poison those?"

Mizuki replied with a hearty laugh. "Of course not. Genocide wouldn't exactly look good on their _perfect record_ now would it?" He led Tezuka to a less crowded table and sat down, beginning to eat.

Still feeling dubious, he chose a sandwich, and gingerly took a small bite out of it. It seemed normal. It looked normal, and it tasted normal.

Fuji's words resounded in his brain. "Yudan sezu ni iko!" But it seemed to be alright. He relaxed, and took a larger bite. Then, the crying started. Tezuka glanced at Mizuki.

To his surprise, Mizuki did not look back at him. Instead, he was staring steadily ahead of him.

"Don't look." He whispered.

But he could not stop himself. Already, his head was swivelling to the side, and he was staring in shock at the spectacle.

The girl seemed no more than seven or eight, and she was kneeling on the floor. The fat man from the day before was stuffing sandwiches into her protesting mouth.

"No!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and vomit rained down on the bright blue tiles. His stomach lurched, and an arm came whipping out of nowhere, striking him across the cheek.

"What're you looking at, sucker? You want to be just like her? No? THEN MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

It stung badly where he was slapped, but Tezuka hardly felt the pain. His heart cried out in despair for the girl. Grudgingly, he forced himself to look away from the sight.

"Don't be so upset. It happens every day." Mizuki continued eating.

"You could sit there and do nothing about it." Tezuka felt his anger flare uncontrollably, his voice unnaturally hard. He tried to suppress it before he did something foolish, but right now, that attempt was failing. This was inhumane!

"You'll only make it worse." Mizuki replied indifferently. "Eat, or you'll suffer the same fate. Believe me."

Helpless, Tezuka faced his food, and crammed it down his throat, a solitary tear travelling down his cheek.

They hurried back to their bunks, for a quick change before a 'light morning jog'. He felt queasy and unwell. The food he had forced down his throat threatened to come out the wrong way. He turned to face the friend he wasn't sure he could trust.

"Help us."

Mizuki regarded him appraisingly.

"I can get him to a hospital. But you need muscles... Are you up for it? If so, here's the plan..."

A/N Basically, the girl was vomiting coz she was Hindu and didn't want to eat meat. It's against her religion. In real life, the situation was, that the Hindu girl ate meat, vomited, and was made to eat her own vomit. Yups. Coming up next, Fuji's POV…. For a change. ) See you at the next chapter!


End file.
